Cinnamon
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: Ginji and Ban have gotten themselves a cinnamon bun. Problem is; there's only one and neither of them are willing to share. Yaoi.


"Ban-chan

"Ban-chan! We got ourselves a cinnamon bum!"

"Baka, it's called a cinnamon _bun_." Sneered Ban who was clutching the bag containing said bun as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

Their last Get Backers' mission was tough and life-threatening even but they had managed to stay true to their saying and retrieved the wanted item. Though most of their money was wasted on parking taxes they had some left and with that they bought a delicious cinnamon bun that they had been drooling over for a very long time. There was a problem however that Ban already knew of while Ginji was simply too innocent and naïve to notice. There was only one bun and he wasn't willing to share with Ginji even if he was his best friend and everything. Ban knew that if the blonde figured out why he was holding on to the bag containing the sweet as though it were his first-born child then he would probably do the same thing he was planning on doing; not share.

"So... Ban-chan, can I have a piece already? I'm starving!" exclaimed a chibi Ginji which was followed by stomach grumbles and a moan.

Ban froze in his tracks. _Shit_ he thought selfishly. He blinked several times trying to come up with an idea to keep the blonde away without making it seem suspicious and make his plan to not share look like an accident but his mind didn't want to cooperate. Ban sighed and decided to confess.

"You're not getting any." He said silently, hoping Ginji hadn't heard him.

"What did you say?"

Ban gulped. No Ban-chan. No silly yet adorable chibi voice. No friendly tone either. He turned around and his worst fear had been confirmed. Ginji was eyeing him fiercely as if daring him to repeat his last sentence. Ban knew that is sweet friend would've been angry when he found out what he was up to but he never thought that he would be on the verge of becoming the Thunder Emperor.

The blonde's hair stood up and electric sparks were all over the place. Brown eyes narrowed menacingly at the Jagan user. But Ban was not willing to back down. His puddle of drool had been larger then Ginji's, damnit! The bun was his!

"Give me the bum!"

"BUN! And I'm not giving it to you!"

"Give it to me, damnit!" and with that the Raitei launched forward.

Ban did the smartest thing he had done in his entire life. He ran. Fast. Faster then he ever thought he could.

A ferocious battle cry told him that Raitei Ginji had not given up and was catching up to him as well. _I'm a goner_ Ban thought, as he tried to run faster but failed miserably. In an attempt to shake the blonde off the Jagan User took a sharp turn into an empty ally but when he looked behind him he was horrified to see Ginji still behind him, angrier then ever.

"Now be a sweetheart and hand it over, _Ban-chan_."

Ban tightened his grip on the paper bag containing the sweet bun and fiercely shook his head. That was all it took for the blonde to launch himself foreward with a roar that send shivers down his spine. If Ban had kept his logical thinking then he would've realized that all he had to do was use Jagan on Ginji so that he would think he won the fight and ate the cinnamon bun, run off again, eat the damned thing quickly and pretend what Ginji saw really happened. But he wasn't thinking logically so all he could do was let out an 'oof' sound when the blonde tackled him in the stomach. He barely managed to dodge the electric punch Ginji aimed at him before he shot his head foreward and connected it to his friend's forehead. The blonde bounced off him, letting out a pained shout and holding his throbbing head while rolling on the ground, trying to force the pain away no doubt.

_Okay, now head for the hills_, Ban thought and he prepared himself for a dash only to be pulled back by his hair. In his shock Ban released the paper back containing the sweet before he was pushed foreward and his body crushed it. As the Jagan user struggled the paper, now soaked because of the fresh rain still coating the concrete, tore away. And so did his used-to-be-white shirt thanks to Ginji's mean claws. The result? Ban's chest was now covered in bits of the cinnamon bun.

"I win so give me the damn sweet!"

"Well, too bad! Cause, thanks to you, it smeared all over my upper-body! Now neither of us can have it, you... dumb... Ginji?"

Ginji was eyeing Ban's chest in a very odd way and the Jagan user could swear the blonde's head was lowering more and more, very slowly. When Ginji's nose was almost pressed to his stomache, Ban felt a warm, wet appendage create a line from his belly button to just below his left nipple. Ban shivered. And not from the cold.

"Ginji! What _are_ you doing?"

"I want my bum."

"For God's sake, it's called a _bun_. Now get off me!"

"No, I-I'm hungry, Ban-chan."

And another wet line was created. This time it went from Ban's collarbone to his right nipple to just above the waistband of his pants. Ban's stopped breathing. He stopped thinking. All he could do was concentrate on the soft, wet tongue licking every part of his chest.

When it ended neither talked. Ban put on his soaking wet shirt and they both walked towards their little beetle without saying a word. But one thing was for sure. The next time Ban was drooling over a cinnamon bun, it was for a whole different reason then before.

000

My first GetBackers fic. Kinda naughty, ain't it? Like or not? Tell me please.


End file.
